Meeting Percabeth
by AnnabethsJackson
Summary: A collection of Percabeth one-shots. Some from mortal's POV and some from Demiogod's POV. Some might have slightly M rated content. Not all will be jocks and cheerleaders. Most one-shots will not be related unless stated otherwise. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hey everyone! Cliché fanfic here, don't judge!**

**BUT WAIT! THIS FANFICTION WILL NOT BE A HUGE COLLECTION OF THE ALL-TOO-POPULAR JOCK MEETS PERCABETH OR SLUTTY CHEERLEADER MEETS PERCABETH. The plots will be a little bit more original, some from mortal's point of view and some from demigod's point of view. Please give it a chance! **

**Some one-shots may be 1-4 chapters long. I'm hopping not all these chapters will be short and undetailed (if you've read my other story, you will know I'm a fan of completeness and long chapters.) so my goal for this story is to have all chapters at least 1k words long so that way it's more for you guys to read and enjoy and whatnot.**

**So please, R&R.**

**Piper's POV (demigod) **

You know how people often say that if a couple wants to make it they are going to go through 'ups and downs' and 'fight' a few times? Well, being a daughter of Aphrodite, I completely understand this statement. But really, attempting to kill each other on a daily basis seems to be taking this to maybe-possibly the next level.

We were on the _Argo II _the day after escaping that disastrous meeting with the Romans.

I heard shouting from deck; I was still in my room getting ready for the day. I walked up and saw Annabeth and Percy screaming at each other in fluent Greek from opposite sides of the ship.

I had heard snippets from other campers at camp Half-Blood that Percy and Annabeth had little fights but in all honesty I had thought it was a romantic type of fight, not an all-out I'm-gonna-run-you-through-with-this-handy-sword kind of fight.

I shot Leo a pitying look before walking over to dish out some breakfast.

Jason walked up from below deck with his hands over his ears, blinking rapidly in the morning light. "What the?-" he asked as Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration and cussed out Percy.

I winced at her choicey words and went to sit by Jason.

"Any idea what this is about?" I asked him, jabbing my fork between the two.

"Piper, I met the guy _yesterday, _and considering how much I know about Annabeth, very little,I'm fairly certain I have absolutely _no _idea what this is about." He replied dryly.

Coach Hedge appeared looking like he was going to bash some heads with his baseball bat. I was glad; we were beginning to need a little bit of 'authority,' not that you could really call Coach Hedge authority.

He slid into the seat next to us and bit into an old soda can. "Ah, it's good to have them back." He mumbled through the aluminum.

Jason's draw dropped. "T-this is normal?" He stuttered out.

Coach Hedge gave a bleatty laugh. "This is actually _better _than normal, usually they have their swords at each other's throats by now."

"How exactly are they still a thing?" Jason voiced the thought I had been thinking.

Coach Hedge smiled a small smile. "You haven't seen them working together yet. It's the most natural thing I've ever seen. And I mean _literally._ They know every move of the other, while they're in battle hey communicate with the blink of an eye. Percy and Annabeth just _go_. Sure, Percy can be a totally oblivious idiot but that's what makes Annabeth love him, along with other things. And sure, Annabeth can be an annoying know-it-all but Percy adores it about her. Also, he's the only one who's ever won an argument with her. It's not often, but it happens. Percy and Annabeth just _fit. _It's so natural when you see them together, even after a little while seeing them do this," he spread his arms out at them, "becomes natural, it's what they do."

I nodded. I wasn't sure I totally understood what Coach Hedge was saying but I knew what he was implying. Annabeth and Percy were uncontrollably, unconditionally, unfailingly, and unfalteringly in love.

"You just seem different Percy! You seem so _Roman." _I heard Annabeth choke out in English. I looked over. I had understood everything she was saying in Greek but after a little while I chose to block it out.

Percy put his head in his hands and let out a huge sigh. His body seemed to fold in upon itself and he sank to the ground against the wall of the ship. Annabeth stood, looking at him from across the deck. Her hands were quivering and I saw the trace of tears in her stunningly grey eyes. I had never seen Annabeth cry before.

Percy stood, with what seemed like a huge effort and walked over to Annabeth. He tilted her chin up towards his face and she glared at him. Her imitating grey eyes, which were usually a silver shade, were now a swirling storm of metal.

"So Roman." She repeated and choked on the last word.

"No, Annabeth. I discovered a Roman camp. I stayed at a Roman camp. But I am _not _Roman. A part of me will always be at Camp Jupiter, but my soul will always be with Camp-Half Blood." V He whispered to her.

She shook her head. "How could you?" She whispered and sank to her knees.

Percy swore under his breath quite loudly.

"My gods, Annabeth! I was freakin' kidnapped by Hera! It's not my fault that I lost my memory, why can't you see that? You think I wanted to loose my memory? You think I wanted to forget practically everything?"

Annabeth shook her head and put her forehead on her knees. Her back was heaving up and down and I realized with a jolt that she was sobbing. I glared at Percy for not getting down and comforting her immediately but he didn't notice.

I began to stand up but Coach Hedge grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Don't." He whispered. "They'll sort it out."

"It's-it's not t-that I-it's just t-that I t-thought I l-lost y-you and I c-can't g-go through t-that ever a-again a-and-" she was overcome by another hiccup of sobbing and stopped talking.

Percy sighed and sat down next to her. He didn't put an arm around her. He just sat.

"Annabeth, you know the _one _thing I remembered? You. I remembered your name. Not your face, just your name and that I knew that _whatever _happened I _had _to get back to you. You know why I only remembered you?" He said.

Annabeth shook her head slightly.

"Because even Hera couldn't remove you from me. Hera removed the memories from my brain, but no god or goddess or anything or anyone can ever remove the most important memory in my heart. I love you." He whispered the last part.

Annabeth looked up at him. Her face was slightly blotchy but her eyes were no longer a swirling storm. They held a softness I had never seen before in her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied. "I-im sorry, Percy." She whispered. "I know you haven't changed. I j-just missed you so much."

"I know, Annabeth, I know." He whispered and in one fluid motion he pulled her to him.

And in that quick motion I saw the naturalality that Coach had been talking about.

Percy held onto Annabeth. His strong arms held her body as she calmed her remaining sobs on his chest. His eyes were closed but I was sure that if they had been open we would have seen a wetness in them that not even the son of the Sea god could control.

**I know, kind of short. But I'm really hoping that this story will have many more chapters and yeah. Sorry Annabeth's a little out of character and I'm sorry I didn't include any Pecabeth makeout scenes, don't worry these won't all be like that *insert smirk here.* some might even be slightly M rated, not sure yet.**

**REVIEW!**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Roberts (mortal)

**A.N. **

**Hello everyone, I was amazed at the reaction this story got... 10 follows already?! WHATTTTTTT.**

**Nonetheless, I'm not gonna update with the third chapter until this fanfiction has 10 reviews. That's right. 10.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Mrs. Roberts POV.**

The first thing you should know about me is that I am very respectable. I go to church every Sunday with my husband and two granddaughters, I wear skirts and nice floral shirts most days with a matching jacket, I tend to wear only meaningful small jewelry that I inherited. I always pin my greying hair up in a moderately tight bun. I always drink tea at breakfast, lunch, and after dinner. I always kiss my husband on the cheek once before I leave for work at the office and once when I get home and once when I climb into bed. I try to call my son daily to give him the report on my life. And every single day, before work, I go to a little coffee shop just opposite this big architecture company, _Olympus Architect's, _or something immodestly flashy like that.

I was usually the only one up at that time of the morning for my coffee besides the groggy, failing-all-her-classes cashier lady.

She gave me her usual disgruntled glare as I walked in, I admit, I may not be the nicest customer, and went to get my coffee. I liked it black, no cream, no sugar, just black.

I heard the annoying little bell chime that signaled someone coming in the shop.

I glanced over. A black haired boy wearing jeans and an orange shirt with a grey jacket walked in along with a blonde haired girl wearing blue jeans and the same orange shirt, she was also wearing an oversized green sweater that looked like it would probably fit the boy perfectly. Their hands were loosely intertwined and I noticed, much to my disgust, that the girl had a very swollen stomach. She was probably five or six months along.

I scowled at them. They were probably no older than twenty. He probably knocked her up after drinking too much at a party. Teenagers. I made a clucking sound with my tongue and went to sit down.

Much to my disappointment the blonde girl walked over towards my table and sat down at the one opposite mine.

Then I noticed her eyes. They were grey. That doesn't seem terribly astonishing if you just say it, some young people say some hogwash about 'seeing is believing,' which I never even thought about until I saw her eyes. You _had _to see them to believe them. I thought back and I realized that I'd never actually seen someone with grey eyes. They were always a very light blue or an odd shade of green with the light hitting them wrong. But her eyes were nowhere near blue or green. They were cold, hard grey. They seemed to swirl with knowledge and wisdom. I was enthralled by her eyes in an instant.

But still I instantly judged her because of her obvious pregnancy. At least I had been married for three years before we decided to have a child. These kids looked like they barely knew each other's names, let alone their personalities. He was probably just an idiot playboy and she was a slut that forgot to take her protection pills. **(A.N. To be clear it's making me cringe having to write about this lady thinking Annabeth is a slut because she's the absolute opposite!) **

The boy came walker over to her, carrying one coffee and one Frappuccino.

He handed the blonde girl the coffee and began to suck up the frap happily.

Now I can't pretend I didn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Because I did.

"There you go, Beth." The boy said as he sat down.

"Don't call me Beth." The girl snapped back. Okay, so maybe they didn't even know _that _about each other.

"Fine fine." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

She smiled slightly and began to gingerly sip the hot coffee.

"I do really need to get back to work soon, though." She said and took another sip. So they were skipping work as well? Good lord, how many sins could these kids commit in one day? **(A.N. I have nothing against conservative people etc., this is just her character that I created. Please don't be offended by something I made up with my imagination. Thank you!) **

"You've been working yourself into oblivion on those new blueprints for the past two weeks, you can take a break. The company can survive _one _hour without you." He replied and reached for her hand across the table.

She sighed and rubbed her stomach subconsciously. The baby was probably rebelling against its despicable parents.

"A kick?" Asked the boy. He smiled broadly and his stunning green eyes twinkled mischievously. He gave off a charmingly trustable air, which I didn't trust at all, which was ironic.

"Yeah." She mumbled and groaned as glared down at her stomach.

"I hate feeling out of shape." She mumbled.

"You'll be back in no time, but we'll be able to train with our little angel." He whispered and put a hand on her stomach.

Train?! Train what, exactly?

"This is going to be so difficult." The girl sighed. "I'll have barely anytime to work while she's young."

"We'll work it out." The boy replied. So they were poor too. I couldn't believe what I was watching. **(A.N. again, I don't have anything against people with not a lot of money, my family isn't exactly wealthy, this is just her personality. She judges everyone for everything so please, don't be offended.)**

"I know, Percy." She answered. So his name was Percy? He looked oddly familiar.

He smiled at her and his smile suddenly turned into a grin. "We're gonna have a baby, Annabeth!" He squealed in a very childlike way.

The girl, Annabeth, smiled for real and her eyes seemed to light up.

"I know, Perce."

The lady who made my coffee walked over to me, handed me the coffee, and gave me a curt, emotionless nod before walking back behind the counter to no doubt re-think her life a few times.

I grabbed my coffee and existed as quickly as possible. I couldn't even pretend to have sympathy for the teenagers, they made bad choices, and it wasn't my problem.

_9 months later... _

As usual, I woke up, put my hair in a bun, got dressed, put on my jewelry, kissed my husband once, and went to the coffee shop.

I walked into the shop. The same annoying bell tinkered above me somewhere as I pushed open the door.

A new failing-two-classes college student gave me the same disgruntled glare the previous one had and the one before her had before they got fired.

She chewed her gum loudly as she automatically typed in my order and told me the price. I handed her the money down to the penny, I didn't believe in these stores scamming you of one or two cents.

She moved her jaw up and down once more in a defiant smack and went to go get my coffee. Still black, no milk, no sugar, just black.

I went to sit down at my usual waiting table. I like tradition; I do the same thing everyday.

I cringed slightly as the ever-aggravating bell over the door sounded another customer.

I looked up out of habit and I gasped slightly. The same boy and girl I had seen nine months previously walked in.

The blonde haired girl, I think her name was Anniebelle, no wait, Annabeth, was holding a wriggling bundle of pink in her arms and was grinning down at the baby.

The boy, Percy, looked tired beyond belief but had a glow of happiness and pride.

Annabeth walked over towards the table opposite mine and sat down.

I looked at the baby as she undid the blanket a bit and allowed the small child to sit on her lap.

She held its head carefully and the baby gurgled gleefully up at her.

The child had locks of curly black hair that sprung all around her ears and intimidating grey eyes just like I had seen on her mother.

Annabeth bounced her knee gently as Percy walked back over to her.

He yawned slightly and grinned down at Annabeth and the baby as he sat down.

"Hey Annabeth." He muttered as he stifled another yawn. "I swear to all the gods, it's your turn tonight when she starts screaming bloody murder because she pooped herself."

Annabeth giggled slightly and kissed the baby's nose gently.

"You don't mean to though, do you, Silena?" Annabeth cooed. Silena reached up and snatched a curl that had escaped Annabeth's ponytail.

Percy chuckled as Annabeth attempted to pry away the lock of hair from the baby's strong fingers.

"Gods, I love you." Percy whispered to Annabeth and reached over. Annabeth smiled and picked up Silena, placing her in Percy's arms.

"I know." She snickered back.

Percy gave a fake pout and immediately Silena's laughing expression became somber. Annabeth laughed at Percy and Selina's change in personality.

"I love you too, Seaween Brain." She replied, smiling.

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Percy smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more before turning back to Silena who was attempting to eat her way through his shirt.

At that moment, my coffee came and for the first time since I started coming here, I gave the register lady a small smile.

She returned it with a confused expression and I thought quietly to myself that everyone, deep down, deserved the kind of love Annabeth, Percy and Silena shared.

**A.N.**

**Yay! Hope you don't mind I made her character snitty and whatnot. Oops. Please don't take offense to her personality, I'm not trying to diss anyone or anything, I'm just making a character.**

**Also the reason she first recognized Percy was because he is a famous Olympic swimmer she sometimes saw on the cover of magazines and whatnot**

**Review and give me ideas!**

**Please review!**

**Love you all.**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


End file.
